From Out of the Cold
by JaydenNara
Summary: A near death experience resulting in awkward and uncomfortable survival methods. Pffft... and here I thought this mission was going to be boring. Yaoi. KibaShika oneshot


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or profit from writing this story**

**Hey everyone! I finally sat down and wrote something. For whatever reason I have been super lazy as of late. I do apologize, after all I did promise another Kiba and Shikamaru fic for you all. Well here it is finally.**

**This was written pretty fast so I'm not too pleased with it, but I think I'll come back and rewrite it in the future. If you see any major problems, please let me know and I will fix it asap.**

* * *

**From Out of the Cold**

**~Jayden Nara~**

"I can't believe Tsunade sent us on a three day mission in the dead of winter to retrieve some special plant," Kiba whined loudly above the howling wind. "I mean, come on, shouldn't they be dead at this time of year, nothing can grow in the cold and snow."

Kiba hated the cold, wind and wet that accompanied winter, but snow, snow was the worst. He preferred rain to snow any day. Rain could pound you and soak you on the outside but it often beaded and rolled off you. But snow, it clung to you and slowly melted into your clothing, soaking through your layers even if it was suppose to be water proof. The only good thing snow was good for, at least according to Kiba, was a good old fashion snowball fight.

"As troublesome as this whole mission is, this is the only time of year they grow," Kiba's raven haired partner yelled back as he stopped next to the dog nin. "We have to retrieve this plant, it is extremely important in the medical studies in Konoha. It is possibly the only thing that can save Hinata and Neji's lives. We're lucky that it was winter when this happened or they would be dead for sure, and don't forget you actually volunteered for the mission, no one assigned it."

Remembering their two comrades that were at this very moment fighting for their lives in a coma at the hospital caused both shinobi to fall silent.

Ninja from Kumo had infiltrated the village intent on one thing, and one thing alone, further revenge on the Hyuuga clan. Apparently the death of the clan leader about fourteen years ago was not enough for them. Though to be fair Konoha had tricked them using the body of the Hyuuga clan leader's twin brother, not that Kumo nin knew this. Now they were going after the Hyuuga heir and their prodigy. The two enemy nin had been caught, but not before poisoning the two Hyuuga cousins, and right under their friend's noses.

The whole gang had been celebrating at the all-you-can-eat BBQ they often frequented. The sake was flowing and everyone was relaxed and enjoying themselves, at least until both Neji and Hinata collapsed. After being rushed to the hospital the poison was immediately identified as a very rare and extremely difficult one to make as well as counter. The only cure was a mixture of herbs, one of which they didn't have. Luckily, it was the right time of year to harvest the plant, and that it grew in the mountains a one day journey from the village.

Feeling guilty for not smelling the poison in his teammates' drink, who had been sitting right next to him, Kiba immediately volunteered to find the missing ingredient. The Hokage agreed, thinking the dog nin's nose should come in handy. Everyone else, of course, pledged their services, intent on helping their friends, but the Hokage could only spare two. So everyone was of course shocked when Shikamaru insisted he go, as he normally couldn't be bothered, especially when someone else could take his place.

Unknown to everyone else, except Chouji, Shikamaru had ulterior motives. Over the last few weeks he started to notice himself being drawn to the loud-mouth dog nin. This confused him greatly. He'd never really given his sexuality much thought. He'd always found women troublesome, but never believed himself gay. Intent on exploring this further, he immediately set upon insisting he be the one to accompany the Inuzuka, coming up with several excuses, and even pulling the intelligence card.

So here they were, in the middle of the snowy woods, climbing a mountain to find a rare plant that had the power to save lives.

The shadow nin was the one to break them out of their reverie. "When we get to the top of the mountain we should set up camp for the night," called Shikamaru over the wind. "It'll be nightfall by the time we get up there and the temperature is dropping rapidly." The young genius was tired and starting to question why he had decided to do this. All it took was a quick glance at his friend to remember.

Yelling his agreement, the dog lover continued to climb, the shadow user following quickly after him.

Once the two chunin reached the top of the mountain, Shikamaru dropped his pack just as a snowball hit the side of his head. He turned and glared at the dog nin, who was busy making another snowball.

"Oh, you are so dead, dog breath," he yelled, wiping the slush that was now caked to the side of his face. He quickly formed the hand seals for his jutsu. His shadow extended, forming into many hands as it scooped up the crystallized water and hurling it at the dog nin.

"That is so unfair Shikamaru!" Kiba dodged the snow flying at him as if they were kunai. "I don't have Akamaru with me, so I don't have a way to retaliate to that." He dove behind a tree, a little bit of snow from the branches falling on him as he hit the trunk. The older chunins' eyes lit up as an idea hit him. "Ah, shit, Shikamaru, help, I think I twisted my ankle," he called, snickering to himself.

Swearing under his breath, the shadow user made his way over to his "fallen" companion. "Seriously? Now I'm going to have to search all by myself tomorrow. Not to mention set up the tent myself, and carry you home," he whined. "Some ninja you are, you're so troublesome to have around."

Just as he was about to round the tree he heard a loud cry, "Tsūga!" Kiba hit the trunk, the entire tree shook with the impact, snow raining down on the pair.

"Ah, fuck!" but the younger teen was too slow once he realized the impact of the attack. He was buried under the frozen water that rained from the branches. Kiba, on the other hand remained untouched as his rotating jutsu repelled the snow that fell around him.

Laughing hard, the dog nin fell to the ground, rolling in the snow. "Oh man, that was awesome Shikamaru." The shadow nin didn't answer, he was still buried under two feet of snow. "Shikamaru?" Kiba stopped laughing and looked around. "Oh shit!" He sniffed out his friends like a saint Bernard, rushed to where his friend was trapped and started to dig as fast as he could. Soon he uncovered a head and shoulders, a very angry head.

"Kiba! What the hell!" screamed the enraged raven head as it gasped for air. Sucking in the precious oxygen, Shikamaru glared at the irresponsible dog nin and wondered how on earth he was attracted to the immature teen.

"Sorry, man." The dog nin grabbed Shikamaru by the armpits and hauled him out of his snow prison. "Actually, I'm surprised I was able to outsmart you. I didn't think it would work, you're always ten steps ahead of me."

Not in a million years did Kiba think he could have ever outmanoeuvre Shikamaru. The Nara was a genius, and not just any genius, he had an IQ over 200. He was the number one choice when it came to strategy and was always called to advise the Hokage. He'd saved the village and his comrades on many occasions, despite his lazy nature. He loved his friends and village and would do anything for them. His mind coupled with his kekkei genkai of shadow manipulation was lethal. The lazy nin had formulated many traps and even taken down an Akatsuki member on his own.

Kiba, on the other hand, ran on pure animalistic impulse. The call to act first, think after was bred into him from a young age, and having heightened senses of smell and hearing helped. The Inuzuka's sense of smell was a thousand times stronger than an average person and could pick up an enemies scent miles away. Along with his keen senses, speed and agility were on his side as well.

Shikamaru lay on the ground struggling to gain control of his breathing. "You have raw instinct on your side, I've never been good at predicting that." He looked up into Kiba's worried eyes. "You and Naruto both baffle me when it comes to your jump first, think second attitude, but it seems to work for you."

Smirking, the older teen held out a hand for the raven to grab and hauled his friend to his feet. "Let's get the tent set up," said Kiba as he noticed a shiver run through his friends' body. Working quickly, the two got the tent set up and threw their bags inside before climbing in themselves.

While pulling out their thermal sleeping bags, Shikamaru continued to shiver uncontrollably. Both boys' clothes are completely soaked from the fight. Grabbing a length of rope, Shikamaru created a make shift clothes line. "We've got to get out of our wet clothes or we're going to freeze to death overnight."

Without saying a word, Kiba immediately started to pull his clothes off, leaving on the only dry item left, his boxers. During this process, Shikamaru just stared, his mouth open slightly, as the clothes came off the five-foot-five body of muscle. Kiba had a hardened six pack and well defined pecs, his arms and legs were toned muscle but not huge and bulky. There was no doubt now, Shikamaru was attracted to the brash teen. He almost started drooling until...

"Hey, Shikamaru," the loud voice of Kiba interrupted the ravens thoughts. "You okay? You going to get out of your wet clothes or not?" The Inuzuka watched his friend turn and start to strip. He wasn't sure if the Nara had been checking him out or just staring into space, not noticing the blush that had crept onto the Nara's face. He just shrugged, hung up his clothes, and climbed into his sleeping bag. He couldn't help but admire the long sinewy form of Shikamaru as he stripped shyly in front of him. The teen was only an inch taller that Kiba but skinny. Despite his thin form he was toned and well defined. Unlike Kiba, the shadow nin didn't have a six pack but his stomach was still flat and hard. The boy was built just the way Kiba liked them.

With both teens thoroughly embarrassed that they had been checking out their friend, they faced away from each other and fell asleep.

* * *

Dull light flooded the small tent through the thin walls waking a warm and cozy Kiba. Rolling over, the dog nin noticed Shikamaru curled in a tight ball in the middle of his sleeping bag on the other side of the tent, his head wasn't even visible. Making sure to keep the warm bedding around him, Kiba shuffled over to the sleeping teen and nudge him. The only response he received was a loud groan of frustration and a muffled "fuck you."

"Wake up you lazy ass," laughed Kiba. "We only have today to find this plant and I don't know what we're even looking for." The ball started to move and uncurl, the long form of the Nara slowly expanding in the sleeping bag until a rather grumpy looking head popped out the top.

Shikamaru glared at the dog nin, which was proving to be difficult considering he could barely keep his eyes open. "Pass me my clothes," he mumbled. Taking his now dry but freezing clothing from his friend, the shadow nin brought his icy outfit into the sleeping bag with him and promptly began cuddling it.

"What on earth are you doing?" Asked the rather amused Inuzuka as he watched his partner shudder at the cold garments touching him.

"Using body heat to warm up my clothes so I don't have to go outside into freezing weather in already frozen clothing," he responded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. To Shikamaru though, it was.

The dog lover quickly followed suit as he grabbed his own clothing off the make shift line. He honestly never would have thought of this. "This is why you are the brains, and I'm just the brawn," joked the grateful dog boy. Shikamaru just smirked. After the clothes were suitable warm, the two friends dug up some food pellets.

"I hate food pellets," whined Kiba. "They're only good in battle. Why couldn't we have real food?" He was too busy complaining to notice the blush creeping onto the Nara's face from his adorable pouting.

"Tch... because everything is frozen," explained the raven attempting to cover his pink tinged cheeks by randomly counting the kunai in his weapons pouch, even though he knew there was eleven. "Therefore we can't light a fire due to any firewood we find being wet or icy. Not to mention we can't fish with the river frozen over, or hunt because most animals are in hibernation. So obviously dry rations are the only way to go, and since we don't want to be weighed down in the snow, food pellets are the solution."

The Inuzuka continued to pout, his arms crossed. "Stupid genius," he muttered darkly.

"That's an oxymoron," the said genius mumbled to himself. Unfortunately for him, the enhanced hearing of the Inuzuka picked it up.

"What did you just call me," the brunette growled, his features darkening.

"What?" The poor Nara looked up, confused at the sudden tone. "What you said was an oxymoron. It's a literary term that uses contradictory terms for an effect, like jumbo shrimp, seriously funny, or larger half. Get it?"

"Oh."

"Troublesome mutt," the shadow nin stood and led the way outside. He still couldn't wrap his brain around the idea of him having a crush on the older shinobi. "Now come on. We've got work to do."

The morning was crisp and clear... meaning it was absolutely freezing. The wind from yesterday had blown all the clouds away that would have normally provided insulation and keep the atmosphere a little warmer.

"So," said Kiba, his voice echoing a little off the snow covered landscape. "What exactly are we looking for; I wasn't really paying attention when Tsunade went over it with us. It's a plant, right?"

"Yes Kiba, it's a plant," Shikamaru let out an exasperated groan. It wasn't the first time the dog lover hadn't paid attention to a mission briefing, lucky for him his friends expected it and usually covered his ass. "Have you ever gone hunting for four leaf clovers?"

Kiba just shook his head; he was still trying to grasp the concept of something growing in the dead of winter.

Shikamaru tilted his head forward and closed his eyes while he pinched the bridge of his nose. He was trying to figure out how to describe the plant. "Do you at least know what a clover looks like?" he asked, his impatience seeping into his voice, though not noticeably. He mentally cheered when he got an affirmative from the brunette. "Okay, so this plant looks like a clover with four leaves and has a blue tint to it. It usually grows along a river bank or close to any body of fresh water. We only need a few sprigs and flower heads as my clan can probably extract seeds and grow it for medical research. Got it?"

"Yup! Let's go!"

After several hours of searching to no avail, the two friends met back at the tents. Kiba was trying to figure out why Tsunade thought his nose would help. Everything smelt wet to him, not to mention he didn't even know how this life saving plant was suppose to smell. "Any luck?" Asked the frustrated dog nin. The only response he got was a shake of the ravens head.

Shikamaru crouched down, his thumbs and pointer fingers coming together to for the tell tale square. The cogs in his brain kicked it into high gear. The plant grows by water. All water will be frozen right now. There is a river up here but the ice will be covered in snow so we can't see the river. Therefore we can't find the river. If only there was a way to...

"Kiba," Shikamaru voice bounced off the snow around them. "Can you smell water?"

"Uh yeah, everything around us is water."

"Not what I meant," the Nara groaned and palmed his forehead. "Is there a difference between the scent of the snow and the scent of moving water?"

The Inuzuka's face lit up. "Oh, hold on." He inhaled deeply then suddenly grabbed his nose as the frigid winter air assaulted his senses. "Ah, fuck that's cold. It feels like my brain is going to freeze."

"Try again," said Shikamaru with a smile in his voice.

"Don't laugh at my pain."

"I just thought you would have known better. Your nose is your most important asset after all."

"I do know better, I was just excited," snapped Kiba. "Also, it's my second most important asset. The first is even more sensitive." He started to look around while taking shallow sniffs, completely missing the blush on his companions face again. "Over there," he pointed and grinned. The dog nin started to move, slowly tracking the scent. It wasn't easy to pick out the scent to water from the scent of more water, but he was managing.

Shikamaru slowly trailed behind his friend not wanting to disrupt his focus.

"The river should be directly below me," Kiba called. "So the plant should be along the bank right. You search that side, I look on the other." He started walking to the opposite side of the river, but he didn't get very far.

'CRACK!'

Kiba fell through the ice into the frigid water below.

"KIBA! Shikamaru yelled for his friend and comrade, only taking a second to mentally cheer when he resurfaced and clung to the edge of the broken ice. Though trying to appear calm and collected, the raven was screaming on the inside. But panicking wouldn't help his friend. He forced himself to calm down and think of a plan of action.

The dog lover had never been so cold in his life. The water rivaled the arctic, he felt as if his entire body was being stabbed by needles a million times over. His breathing was laboured and the ice he clung to was burning his skin. He started to pull himself out but the ice gave way beneath him and he sunk back into the glacial water. Lungs burned as he struggled to surface, his muscles protesting as they seized in the cold. He sucked in the life giving air when his head broke through the surface finally. Biting down a scream, he desperately clawed at the breaking ice around him.

"Don't move!" Shikamaru's voice snapped him out of his blind panic. He calmed considerably, if anyone could save him, it was Shikamaru. He didn't have the title of genius for nothing.

"Kiba, whatever you do, don't move too much. The ice will keep breaking around you if you put too much strain on it and you'll get sucked under the ice and drown." Though he still seemed to have it together on the outside, he was in full on freak-out mode inside. By the bluish tint to Kiba's features, he was sure the dog nin had a severe case of hypothermia by this point.

"Okay, follow my instructions very carefully and I'll get you out," called Shikamaru. He tried hard to sound composed but his voice still had a frantic tone to it. "Lay your palms flat on the ice in front of you and let your body float out behind you so it's like you are on your stomach in the water." He watched the brunette do so, not missing the sluggish movements, and the shivers that ran through the dog boy's body.

Quickly lying down on the snowy ground, Shikamaru formed the rat hand seal, "Kage Shibari no Jutsu." His shadow stretched out before him, freezing the Inuzuka in his place. Making a conscious effort to keep Kiba's head out of the water, Shikamaru started to slowly inch backwards while keeping his body flat on the ground. Slowly but surely the dog nin moved over the ice as he was dragged from the water, his body weight spread out enough to stop the ice from breaking further.

When he was sure Kiba was clear of the ice and back on solid ground, Shikamaru released his jutsu and rushed to the frozen brunette. "Oh thank god," cried Shikamaru breathlessly. "Let's get you to the tent. I'm pretty sure you have hypothermia, we need to get you warm as soon as possible." He scooped up the dog nin and hugged him to his chest as he ran.

Shikamaru was scared, no, not scared, petrified beyond belief was more like it. He was beginning to realize how much the loud abrasive dog nin meant to him and he couldn't lose him. He hugged Kiba closer as violent shivers racked the muscular body he was holding.

Racing through the woods, Shikamaru clutched the shivering body of his friend as he darted between trees in his frantic attempt to get Kiba to safety. He all but threw the frozen body through the door of the tent, and gently placed the dog nin on the floor. "Strip," he ordered as he moved to grab both sleeping bags. He unzipped both, placing one inside the other. He turned to find Kiba struggling with his zipper.

The dog lover's fingers felt thick and numb. He couldn't grasp the zipper of his jacket between his clumsy fingers. He looked up in desperation just as Shikamaru turned. "Help," he pleaded. "My body is too cold, it won't work with me." Relief flooded through him when the shadow user moved to his side.

Shikamaru tore at the shivering nins clothing. He unzipped the jacket and with a bit of difficulty, pushed it off Kiba's shoulders, ignoring the loud wet plop of the jacket hitting the floor. Shikamaru curled his fingers under the hem of the mesh shirt Kiba usually wore. Moving swiftly, he pulled the shirt up, forcing the brunette's arm to move as well. Next he tugged off Kiba's left boot, then the right, tossing them to the growing pile of clothing.

Kiba felt a hot hand on his chest as Shikamaru pushed him to lie down on the ground. He felt embarrassed when the hand moved down and was joined by a second at the waist of his pants. His pants, along with his boxers were pulled down, exposing him to his friend.

"Shikamaru!" he managed to gasp out. "What are you doing, couldn't you leave me my boxers?" Trying to move his arms to cover himself, he found he didn't have the energy, his body seemed heavy and slow.

"No, they're wet, too," was Shikamaru's only reply as he scooped the older teen and ignoring the dog nins protests, placed him on the sleeping bags. He zipped up the first one with Kiba inside, and then the second around the first to add a second layer of warmth.

Finally, the raven collapsed to the ground with a groan. It finally dawned on him that he had just striped his love interest and saw everything. He didn't know if he should he pleased, embarrassed or upset. The trip was turning out to be more troublesome than he had first thought it would be, but who plans on these things happening anyway? He watched as violent shivers ran through the other teen. Crawling to the dog boys' side, he called out to him.

"Shikamaru," Kiba croaked in response. "I'm so cold, I can't get warm. I think my temperature is actually dropping. I'm so cold..." Teeth chattered as the entire bag trembled.

There was only one solution Shikamaru could think of, and he had a feeling that Kiba wouldn't appreciate it. But there was no other alternative, it was this, or Kiba died. "Ummm... Kiba," Shikamaru mumbled, his hand absentmindedly rubbing the back of his neck. "I have an idea, and it might be the only option at this point."

The freezing nin stuck his head out of the sleeping bag, his eyes were pleading with his friend to save him no matter the cost. "I don't care what it is, just do it."

A grimace crossed Shikamaru's face; he knew the older nin would probably regret this. "Okay, if you say so." He started to strip, pulling off his boots swiftly, and the rest of his clothing following. Before he knew it he was sitting beside the large quivering lump that was Kiba, in nothing but his boxers. He moved to unzip the sleeping bags.

Hearing the zippers being undone, Kiba poked his head out again. His eyes widened to comical proportions at the sight of his almost naked friend. "S-shika-m-maru," he stuttered in surprise. "What are you doing?" He gawked at the pale lean body in front of him. He hadn't realized before how undeniably sexy the Nara was.

"As troublesome as it is, body heat is the only thing that is going to save you now," the raven said with a sigh as he finished with the zippers. He crawled into the bag, pulling the Inuzuka into his lap so the teen faced him. "Wrap your legs around me," he ordered. It took awhile, but when the brunette had done so, he zipped the first bag around them. The bag came up around their upper bodies until only their heads poked out the top. Reaching his arm up and out of the bag, he zipped the second bag around them as well.

Warmth flooded the dog nin's body. He couldn't believe how incredibly hot the Nara's body was against his. He wrapped his arms around the thin frame, and buried his head in the shoulder offered to him. "I know this is probably the most awkward situation either of us has ever been in," Kiba began. "But thank you. It means a lot to me that you would put your pride aside and climb naked into a sleeping bag with me to save my life." He was glad the genius couldn't see his face, though he was surprised he was still had the ability to blush.

"Don't mention it," muttered the embarrassed chunin. "And I'm not naked, you are."

Choosing to ignore the last comment, Kiba snuggled deeper into Shikamaru's arms, enjoying the warmth and contact. His body eagerly absorbing all the body heat it could. He could feel his body slowly defrosting, but he knew it would be hours before he could generate body heat on his own.

Shikamaru was finding it almost impossible to concentrate. His crush was naked, in his lap, wrapped around his body. Though the frozen body on top of him was causing his internal temperature to drop dramatically, Shikamaru felt too hot. On top of that, he had a problem quickly rising between his legs. "Shit," he murmured to himself, unfortunately the Inuzuka's ears picked it up."

"What?"

"Nothing," he lied. "I'm just trying to figure out how to speed this along."

Kiba was disappointed that the Nara wanted to speed the situation along. Not that he would ever tell the shadow nin this, but he was actually enjoying cuddling. He couldn't help it, the younger teen was hot. "Well, we could always increase my heart rate." He decided to play dirty.

"And how do you propose we do that?"

Raising his head from its place on the other teens shoulder, Kiba looked Shikamaru in the eyes. When his slitted brown met those beautiful doe eyes, he heard the raven's breath hitch. The Nara regarded him with curiosity and suspicion. "Easy," was all he said before he crashed his lips into Shikamaru's.

Shikamaru froze. He couldn't believe it. Kiba was kissing him. It took several seconds before his brain kicked in and told him he should be responding. He hesitantly began to move his own mouth over the Inuzuka's, the cold lips burned against his. He felt Kiba swipe his tongue along the seam of his lips, wanting entrance. He couldn't hold back the moan that escaped as the dog nins warm appendage pushed into his mouth.

Kiba had kissed many people, but none came even close to the feeling of Shikamaru's thin lips moving against his. He felt as if he was going to burst, his heart pounded in his chest, threatening to break his ribs. Repositioning himself on the raven's lap, Kiba slid his body closer, closing any distance that had been between them. He moved to kiss down the pale neck, relishing in the soft moans escaping the younger teen. He didn't understand it, but he wanted the Nara in a way he had never wanted anyone before. "Shika," he breathed in the other's ear, delighting in the shiver that ran through the Nara's body. "How far do you want to go?"

Hearing those breathy words in his ear caused the shadow user to tense. He moved his hands to the Inuzuka's chest and pushed the other teen back to look him in the eyes. "I-I-I," he stuttered. He wanted the dog nin more than anything, but he didn't want to be used. "Kiba, I can't. I don't want to be another notch in your bedpost." He looked away, his heart heavy.

"Shika," Kiba whispered. "I'm going to tell you something that no one knows, not even Shino or Naruto." Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes trying to calm his poor nerves. "I'm a virgin," he murmured in embarrassment. Opening his eyes he found large doe eyes staring at him in disbelief.

"H-how is that even possible," the raven stammered. He had witnessed firsthand all the girls and guys that the dog lover had hit on, and the cocky dog nin never got shot down.

Kiba sighed and rested his head on Shikamaru's shoulder. "It never felt right," he said against the others neck. "I've never felt the urge, I guess you could say, or need with anyone before. Usually I'd get a blowjob or something and bail. I guess since everyone always sees me with so many people they assumed that I'm a player, or something."

"You have only ever wanted me," the Nara said slowly, dazed and still not believing this was happening. "Out of everyone you have ever picked up, I'm the only one that you have ever wanted to be with."

"Yes."

"How? Why?" He still couldn't wrap his head around it. The only person he had ever felt drawn to returned his feelings as well, or so it seemed. He needed to make sure though before he acted in a way he could regret.

"I don't know," Kiba almost shouted in exasperation as he sat back to look at the Nara again. "But I do know this, that when we kissed, it was like... I don't know! I have never felt anything like it before with anyone. I wanted you, and I've never wanted anyone before." The dog nin came to a sudden decision, one he knew he would never regret. He pushed the shocked shinobi down, straddling his hips. "I want you Shikamaru Nara, please, be mine and mine alone."

The shadow user didn't get a chance to respond as Kiba's now warm lips were pressed to his. He closed his eyes and accepted the kiss. He could feel his blood pounding in his ears. Every kiss made his skin burn as the Inuzuka teased his body, nipping and licking every exposed piece of flesh. He moaned and writhed in pleasure under the dog nins skilled mouth.

Kiba slid down the lean body beneath him. His frozen aching muscles protesting to the movement as he placed open mouth kisses down the pale throat and chest. He latched onto a pert nipple, biting it none too gently before licking it apologetically.

"Hah... shit, Kiba." Shikamaru's breathing came in short pants as he struggled to focus. Suddenly three fingers were thrust in his face.

"Suck," commanded the dog nin. He groaned as his fingers were sucked into the shadow nins hot wet mouth.

He felt Kiba switched to his other nipple, biting and licking it hungrily. Moaning around the thick digits in his mouth, Shikamaru coated them with his saliva, rolling his tongue and sucking the offered fingers.

Removing his sufficiently coated fingers, Kiba continued down the pale body leaving a trail of love bites in his wake, his hand pulling the Nara's boxers off as he went. He only took a second to pause and dip his tongue into the Nara's navel eliciting a loud moan of approval, before continuing his decent.

* * *

For full lemon - http : / naruto . adultfanfiction . net / story . php?no = 600103189

* * *

Shikamaru didn't have the energy to move, or to even pull off of Kiba's now flaccid cock. "Ki-kiba," he stuttered. "Oh my god." He buried his face in the sweaty nape of the dog lovers neck, strong arms coming up to encircle him.

Pulling the elastic out of Shikamaru's already ruined ponytail, Kiba ran his fingers through the loose raven locks. "I hope you realize that I'm not letting you go now," he whispered into his lovers ear. Now that he'd found someone he truly wanted, he wasn't going to let go.

Shikamaru chuckled softly. "It'd be too troublesome to fight it," he mumbled. "I've liked you for awhile anyway." Still hugging the brunette, he lifted his hips, and Kiba's limp cock slid out. He could feel the warm cum dripping from his abused hole, the feeling unpleasant but strangely erotic.

Shikamaru snuggled into Kiba's chest and they fell asleep in each others arms, too tired to move. Kiba's racing heart pumping his warming blood through his half thawed body.

* * *

Kiba woke the next morning sweating, his body too hot, and he mentally cheered. The excess heat of course was due to the fact a warm body was pinning him down. He cracked open eye to find Shikamaru still lying on top of him, the raven head resting on his tan chest. Memories of the previous day came flooding back to him and he smiled. Closing his eye again, he cuddled the warm body closer to him.

"Nggh..."

"Morning sleepyhead," said Kiba, his hand running over the smooth skin of Shikamaru's back. "I think we should get up pretty quick."

Pushing himself up, Shikamaru glared at the dog nin. The glare didn't work too well, his eyes were too tired and the look came off as just bored. He rolled off the brunette, the sleeping bag straining to contain them both.

"I don't want to get up," the shadow nin mumbled as he faced away from Kiba. "Five more minutes."

Chuckling, Kiba rolled onto his side to spoon the slightly taller teen. "That's fine with me," he said running his hands over the pale chest. "But we do need to get back, and we still don't have the plant."

Shikamaru bolted upright, accidentally elbowing the Inuzuka in the gut. "Shit," he yelled. "I forgot. I was in such a rush to save you, and then we... we, well you know." The shadow user struggled to free himself from the confines of the sleeping bags. Eventually managing to unzip himself, he spilled out, hissing as he made contact with the frozen tent floor. Rushing around the tent, he threw on clothes, ignoring the way his body shivered from the freezing garments.

Kiba watched in amusement as the Nara tripped and stumbled in his hurry. "Ahh... Shikamaru, those are my boxers... and that's my shirt... and those are my pants too." The Inuzuka's possessive side purred at the sight of his lover dressed in his clothing.

"Don't care, don't have time." After dressing himself in a mash up of their clothes, he approached the still huddled dog nin. He made a quick decision, and knew Kiba wouldn't be happy.

Before Kiba could process what was happening, he found himself rezipped in the sleeping bags. He turned to look at the raven, his face showing his confusion. "What are you doing?" he asked somewhat surprised. "I need to get up and help."

"No," commanded the younger teen. "You suffered from severe hypothermia yesterday. You're staying here. You can get up when we leave, but for now you're staying warm." He shot a glare at the sputtering teen, silencing any protest. "I'll be back as soon as I have the plant. It won't take long since I know where to find it now. Don't move, and don't come after me."

"No way in hell am I staying here," he growled, but the Nara did budge. Frowning, Kiba sighed in defeat. "Okay, fine," he said dejectedly. "But if you need me, or you're in trouble just yell. I will be able to hear you know matter where you are up here."

With a quick kiss, Shikamaru stood up and left the tent, closing it securely behind him. It only took him half an hour to discover, harvest and return to his lover. He climbed into the tent to find a fully clothed Kiba packing their bags.

Standing up, Kiba pulled Shikamaru into a warm hug. "Hey," he said. "Like my outfit?" He gestured down at his odd clothing choice. He was wearing Shikamaru's shirt under his own jacket, and the shadow nins pants.

Though the boxers weren't visible, Shikamaru knew that they were his. He secretly enjoyed seeing the brunette in his clothes. "Let's get going," he said with a quick kiss.

They packed up the rest of the camp, and began the long run home. Shikamaru insisted on regular breaks, worried about putting too much strain on the dog nin. The last thing they needed was Kiba collapsing.

Once back in the village they rushed to hand over the freshly harvested plant. After which Kiba was forced by his over protective boyfriend to get checked over while they were at the hospital.

Of course, Tsunade took one look at them before asking a very serious question. "Why are you wearing each others' clothing?"

* * *

**Well, there you have it. Please let me know what you think. I love to get reviews, and love for people to correct me. So don't forget to click that button!**

**For all my readers out there. New story coming out soon. It will be a multi chapter for Naruto and Sasuke (NaruSasuNaru or SasuNaruSasu, I never have a set 'seme' or 'uke' because no such thing exsists). You can read a summery on my profile. It's called, This is Not a Game.**


End file.
